Cold Superiority
by AlteregoSecrets
Summary: A monstrosity that happened because my friend wouldn't shut up about Xemnas from KH3D. The Twelfth member dozes off during a meeting...let's leave it at that. As usual, heavy 'content'.


Forgive me, but after the recent discussion on Xemnas between myself and my friend after KH3D…this haunted my thoughts and wouldn't leave.  
And unfortunately, I was swayed by this persistent fangirl of the Superior that he is not creepy, but in fact intolerably sexy.  
But I guess you can't deny he is a work of art. He's not half bad, as a character.

I do not in any way ship Xemnas and Larxene. Dear God no. I just wrote this to get it out of my system, and it seemed like such a waste to keep it to myself.

* * *

_.:: I do not own Kingdom Hearts ::._

* * *

The uncomfortable thrones were bad enough, but the low drone of the Superior's voice really topped it off—and meetings were so _boring_ anyway.

She fell into a daydream, not bothering to hide her boredom as she slumped on an arm on her chair and dozed off.

* * *

_She imagined him to be a spectacular work of art underneath his coat, muscles that seemed to be made of bronzed marble of sorts. His eyes were cold, the same hues as Xigbar and Saïx, but on a completely different level of power and superiority._

_The way he would tower over her like some monster; he would probably take her against the wall, or forcibly have her pinned down. But then again, she had difficulty imagining the deadpan Superior getting himself involved in such frivolity.  
Her body would be pure white against his tan skin, a sharp contrast between darkness and light. _

_He wouldn't kiss her, rather watching her squirm under his touch with a sadistic interest.  
She would have difficulty controlling her breathing, she'd imagine, uneven gasps escaping her lips as he mercilessly and without apprehension forced his way through her coat and ransacked her body. It would take all her strength to keep up with him, sinking her teeth into his flesh to compensate for her show of weakness in his presence and roughly shoving his coat off._

_She would clutch whatever was behind her—the wall, the air, anything—as he cruelly plunged his fingers inside her, a mix of pleasure and pain burning her skin as she fought to keep down a moan threatening to escape through clenched teeth. She would somehow manage to reduce all noises to a vicious hiss as she took retribution into her own hands, daring to reach for his own weakness and directly sending a smirk into those cold golden irises. _

_He wouldn't moan; he would only laugh at what she assumed was an exercise in futility as he would reply to her strokes with a deep intonation of insults._

_"Pitiful attempts, little Nymph." He whispered darkly, though his voice seemed to boom in her ear. She would gasp as he reached further inside her than she had thought possible, short pants snatching whatever air she could as her body threatened to shake in fear she thought she was not capable of feeling.  
Her eyes would glaze over as her body gave in to his violation of her; but he would lift her chin back up, forcing her to gaze at him._

_"Look at me." He commanded; she obeyed, unable to stop herself from crying out as he suddenly pulled his fingers out from her. She clutched at his body, pulling whatever her hands seemed to grab—in this case, his silvery hair. She yanked him forward before she could stop herself; he smiled ominously, grabbing large fistfuls of her own hair, showing no qualms at smearing her arousal everywhere. _

_He would only chuckle, a hollow sort of humour, before he forced her legs apart, watching her pant with anticipation—or was it fear?— and finally pressing her body against his as he forced his way through her entrance. _

_Her moan would pierce the air after holding it in for so long—pain would shoot through her body, but slowly pleasure would begin to mount in her body as he began thrusting back and forth into her like some relentless machine._

_Undoubtedly and shamefully, she admitted she would probably cling to his toned body, unable to keep up her calm façade for long. She imagined he would be just as impressive as the rest of his body, thick, long and full of power, tearing apart her walls and forcing her to accommodate him. She would be on the verge of losing her dignity by showing weakness, her body screaming out in pain and pleasure—all at his mercy. _

_He would command her again, "Look at me" in an eerily calm voice, and she would feel her hair being pulled back harshly as he directed her gaze up at him. Her moans would become broken between gasps as she struggled to subdue them, pulling on fistfuls of the man's hair as he—_

* * *

"—Twelve. Number Twelve!"

She blinked back to the whiteness of the Round Room, unwittingly catching the Superior's cold gaze—she hurriedly looked down in case he could read her thoughts with her eyes  
"Pay attention when your Superior is speaking." Saïx spat, disgusted with her lack of manners.  
The blonde sent him a glare before mumbling "_My apologies Superior. It won't happen again"_ and sitting up straighter in her seat.

"This meeting is adjourned." Saïx said, sending one final silent reprimand at the Nymph before she disappeared into a Corridor with the rest of the members.

* * *

"Dozing off in meetings again Larxene?"

"I was bored." She mumbled to whoever it was, hoping the topic (and the memories) would drop—_quickly_.  
But she looked across the hallway, catching the Organization's lapdog walk off with his owner—and wondered how she had gotten to that dream in the first place.  
It was the epitome of absurdity in the highest. As if _Xemnas_ of all people would do such a thing. Actions like that were so below him.

She stole one last glance at his figure before walking off in her own way.

* * *

And there we have it. The epitome of absurdity.

Feel free to flame me because this is just ridiculous.


End file.
